Envy
by SickANDTwisted
Summary: Seifer has always been better than Squall, but he has been doing really bad things to Squall, and Squall will stop at nothing to stop Seifer from bullying him.
1. Payback

Squall, fiercely looks at Seifer, waiting for a good time to attack, he sees the perfect hit, he throws all his weight to the fake gunblade onto Seifer, Seifer quickly blocks it, and goes for a counterattack, he makes the hit!  
  
Referee- One point, to Seifer.  
  
Seifer- Haha two points ahead of you, you suck  
  
Referee- Round two.  
  
Seifer swings the fake gunblade at Squall, he dodges the attack, then goes for another hit, he smashes Seifers right arm with his fist. That wasn't supposed to happen.  
  
Seifer- Oww you asshole.  
  
Squall- sorry, reflex.  
  
Referee- penalty point, one point to Seifer.  
  
Seifer- haha.  
  
Squall- I'm done, see ya Seifer.  
  
Seifer- see ya cheater.  
  
Squall lies in his bed, he cant sleep from the envy he has from Seifer, he knows Seifer is better than him at everything. He just cant beat him.  
  
Squall- (thinking to himself) why cant I be better than Seifer, why does he always beat me, why is he so strong and he never even works out, I kill my self 24/7 trying to become stronger than him, ahh forget it, hes better than me, it'll all be better in the morning, it always is.  
  
Seifer- Hey Squall wake your week ass, up its time for training.  
  
Squall- What training?  
  
Seifer- Just get your ass up!  
  
He slowly gets out of his bed, he rubs his from the annoying formation of sleepers at night. He gets out of his bed, and gets dressed in his usual black leather coat, and black jeans. Squall goes to his Class room, he sees the girls, Seifer, and his posse- wannabes  
  
Quistis- Good morning class. Students- Good Morning Mrs. Trepe.  
  
Quistis- Jeff?  
  
Jeff- here  
  
Quistis- Mike?  
  
Mike-Here  
  
Quistis- Beth  
  
Mike- Shes at the infirmary, she slipped and fell and sprained her wrist.  
  
Seifer- Haha what a klutz  
  
Quistis- Seifer!  
  
Seifer- What?  
  
Quistis finishes doing the attendance, and the class stampedes out of the classroom.  
  
Squall is going to his next class, he sees Seifer, and his posses  
  
Seifer- Hey Squall, you wanna punch me again?  
  
Squall- If you don't get out of my way I might.  
  
Seifer- Bad answer.  
  
Seifer punches him in the gut, than while he was on the ground, Seifers friends take turns kicking him in the stomach and the head. After they knocked him out, they take him into the custodian's room, where people never go, and they handcuff him to the wall.  
  
Squall wakes up he leans over from the intense pain, he sees blood fall from his head to the ground. He yells for help, but nobody is around to hear him scream for help.  
  
Squall goes to sleep, he is in a very painful position, he has been handcuffed so his feet don't touch the ground, and the steel sides of the handcuffs are digging into his wrists.  
  
Squall- (thinking to himself) I guess he paid me back for when I broke sprained his arm yesterday. I'll get him back for this, no matter what is takes. 


	2. Phenomenon

Squall wakes up, he still handcuffed to the metal bar far up at the wall, his mind has shifted. He know fell mentally sick, and he get the feel for revenge against Seifer. He feels his body spaz as he feel a huge surge of Strength go through him. He shifts his body weight forward and he tears the handcuffed apart like they were made of plastic.  
  
Squall- How the hell did that happen.  
  
He leaves where he was, his wrists stinging from the intense pressure the steel did to him, they were also bleeding a lot. He starts off for his dorm because he sees that its 7:32 and he has head for his dorm, at 8:00 the teachers start to search the halls for people that walk around at night. He comes up to Seifer and his friends again.  
  
Seifer- so you found someone to help you out, asshole?  
  
Squall- you wanna attack me again?  
  
Seifer- answer me and I wont.  
  
Squall- your not getting an answer out of me  
  
Seifer goes to hit Squall, but Squall slams him in the head, Seifer, and his friends, just under a second are all on the floor, bleeding, and bruised like crazy.  
  
Squall- whos the asshole know you weaklings.  
  
Squall shrugs at how he was able to hit them before they could even breathe.  
  
Squall goes back to his dorm, Rinoa is there, waiting for him.  
  
Rinoa- Squall!! Where were you, I was freaked out like nothing you could know.  
  
Squall- I was handcuffed to a wall.  
  
Rinoa- What?  
  
Squall- nevermind. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Squall slowly goes to sleep, his mind still haunted by Seifers face. He also remembered what had happened before, he was still wondering how he had beat all of Seifers friends before they could even know what was hitting them. Squall falls asleep,  
  
Squall-(whispering to himself) tomorrow will be better, it always is. 


	3. Renzokuken

Squall wakes up, he notices his wrists still have the marks on them from the handcuffs. Everyone that saw the marks though he had tried to commit suicide, but he told them what had happened.  
He gets up, like everyday, he moans and groans, then falls on his bed, than does the same thing about another 3 times.  
Squall gets dressed (he wares the same clothes everyday) then heads for class.  
  
Quistis- "Squall where were you yesterday evening, you missed all your classes, were you sick".  
  
Squall- "Seifer should know"  
  
Quistis- "Seifer what did you do him this time, before it was duct taping him to the flag pole, then it was tying him to his chair, what is it know"?  
  
Seifer- "handcuffed the little bastard in the custodians closet, he started it though"?  
  
Quistis- "sure he did".  
  
Quistis gets up, goes and grabs a detention slip, then gives Seifer the "eye" that he did something wrong again, she places the filled out detention slip on Seifers desk.  
  
Seifer- "Why are you wasting paper, I never go to them, and I never will"  
  
Quistis- (talking under her breath) "how the hell did get into this garden anyway"?  
  
Quistis goes through the attendance, everyone is there, and then they all storm out of the classroom.  
  
At the lunch hall  
  
Zell- "DAMMIT missed hotdogs the THIRD time!!"  
  
Squall- "Zell you rarely ever get a hotdog".  
  
Zell- "I thought I was just having good luck, I had gotten one the last three days, anyway, where were you yesterday?  
  
Squall- "Seifer handcuffed me to the wall in the custodians room.  
  
Zell- "Haha, how in hell did you get out??"  
  
Squall- "I broke the handcuffs somehow".  
  
Zell- "How"?  
  
Squall- "I think it was my Renzokuken, but I am not sure.  
  
Zell- "Oh you mean that weird attack thing you do when you get pissed, or in danger?"  
  
Squall- "yep".  
  
Zell- "Cool" 


	4. Humiliation

Squall is in his dorm studying for an upcoming test, he mumbles gibberish to himself, mostly "shit I'll never get this, or dammit what's that mean?  
  
Squall goes to sleep after another hell encased day of his envy to Seifer.  
  
Once again.Squall wakes up, stares at the marks on his wrist, moans, groans, then finally focuses his eyesight, then gets up, he gets dressed, then he leaves his dorm. In the halls he sees Seifer, and his asshole friends.  
  
Squall- "Do you have an entry on your calendar to beat me up?  
  
Seifer- "Nope you just run into me everyday"  
  
Squall finds himself hogtied with about 100ft of rope in the girls bathroom, what a wonderful way to start the day.  
  
Seifer- "Haha I can't wait for the girls to see him like that".  
  
Squall- (voice lowered by the gag they put in his mouth) "mumble, mumble, mumble.  
  
Quistis- "good morning class"!!  
  
Students- "Good morning Mrs.Trepe!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Quistis does the attendance, and notices Squall isn't there.  
  
Quistis- "Seifer what did you do to Squall this time"?  
  
Seifer- (grinning) "I didn't to anything"  
  
Quistis- "Seifer I know you did something to him, NOW WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM"!!!  
  
Sarah- "Uhh Mrs.Trepe, I saw Squall tied up in the girls bathroom".  
  
She giggles softly, then her friends join in.  
  
Seifer- "Now who you would such a horrible thing to poor Squall"?  
  
Quistis- "Seifer can I please talk to you after class".  
  
Seifer- "fine"  
  
Seifer just leaves the classroom with everyone else, Quistis forgets all about it.  
  
Squall is mumbling under the gag that Seifer put on him. Crystal- Haha look it's a cute little kid tied up in the girls bathroom, lets torture him.  
  
Squall- Load mumbles come from his mouth.  
  
The girls about 10 of them start torturing Squall, putting makeup on him, and other really bad things.  
  
Squall- (thinking to himself) I am gonna kill Seifer! 


	5. revenge

Squall is still tied up on the ground, theres no way of him escaping it. He yells for help, but now one is there to help him, he struggles, and struggles and nothing happens, he goes to sleep.  
  
Zell- "Haha look Squalls tied up in the girls bathroom, never thought they liked him that much, HAHA".  
  
Rinoa- "Go untie him"!  
  
Rinoa wakes Squall up, he has all that makeup all over him from the girls that went in the bathroom.  
  
Rinoa- "Are you ok"?  
  
Squall- "Yup, but Seifer won't be".  
  
Squall gets up, throws the ropes that were on his feet and hands off, and storms away looking pissed, and ready to kill Seifer. Squall comes up behind Seifer.  
  
Squall- "Hey you fucking bitch you ready to die"?  
  
Seifer turns, in an instant he swipes Seifer in the face with a Gunblade, a real one, Seifer drops on the ground, he has a complete X on his forehead know, wish blood all around it.  
  
Squall- "Do anything like that, and I just might cut off your whole damn head".  
  
Seifer is lying on the ground, he is not dead, just knocked out from Squalls attack from the gunblade.  
  
Seifers friends run away, if they stayed any longer Squall probably would have killed them.  
  
Squall actually looks a little worried on what would happen if he got in trouble for doing that, but then he got a good idea.  
  
Squall drags Seifers body to the roof of the Garden, than he ties him so he'll never escape, and leaves him there to rot.  
  
Squall- "Haha asshole aint gonna be harassing me anymore.  
  
Squall gets off the roof, and continues the rest of the day normally, not feeling any remorse from what he had done to Seifer. 


End file.
